divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Taiga Biome Survival Guide
NOTE: THIS GUIDE IS STILL WIP What is this? This is the Taiga Biome Survival Guide. This is a guide that will ensure success and will take the player through the Divine RPG mod at a fast pace if the player has spawned in a Taiga Biome. This guide will focus more on resource gathering, as resources are some of the most important things in Divine RPG. Not only are they needed to make new tools and armor, but they are essential to progress through the game. This guide will teach you the best methods in acquiring important resources (including some vanilla resources), and will educate you into becoming a survival expert in a Taiga Biome within Divine RPG. This guide highly recommends you to go through the game in the suggested order. Some credit to Lulyhead for inspiring me to create such a guide, and in such a format. Overworld (Part 1) Phase 1: Establishing a Base, and Settling in. You spawn in a Taiga Biome. Immediately destroy at least 2 trees and collect roughly 10-20 Wood. Check your surroundings and locate a rather vertical mountain, or a wall in a small hole in the ground. Create your first Crafting Table, and then use your resources to create a Wooden Pickaxe. Begin digging a hole through the wall you have found, and hollow out an area inside. You now have created your first base, AKA your permanent base. You will have also created a Stone Pickaxe in the process. By now, you should have collected roughly a stack of cobblestone, and some coal along with it. Create a furnace and a stone sword. Also, create roughly 8 - 12 torches, and use 4 of them to light up your base. Create a Pressure Plate and a Fence Gate, and use this as your door, instead of a Wooden Door. This uses less amount of resources than a wooden door, with the added bonus that mobs cannot see you through the makeshift door. Exit your house. It should now be close to night and you should be getting hungry. Fortunately, cows spawn all the time in Taiga Biomes, so slaughter as many as you can with the stone sword until night approaches. You may also want to kill 3 sheep to obtain their wool in order to make a bed. If you did this effectively, you would have obtained a stack of Raw Beef and 30-40 Leather. As night comes, begin smelting as much of the raw beef with all but 2 of your coal, make a bed, and then sleep. Phase 2: Creating the chambers You wake up. Create a chest to store excess and unwanted materials. Start digging a path downwards that you can scale back up (I recommend a 3 x 3 spiral staircase downwards), and begin creating small chambers on the sides of the staircase. These chambers will serve different purposes (i.e. farms, tree farms, obsidian generators, etc). In the process of digging out these rooms, you are sure to find some coal and iron ore. Smelt the iron ore with the coal you have found. One of the chambers you have created will serve as a staircase to bedrock level. Simply start digging out a straight staircase downwards. Category:Guide